vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149171-the-hll-is-this
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Of course I was, signed as tank and tanking's what I did. Threat meters showed I was always at the top with good slice of threat to number 2 in the list. However, when you get no heals it's kinda hard in the long run to contribute decently. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yea, I always run into people that are willing to leave a group so we can que for better geared people. I think they feel bad or something. I am one of those people who request that they stay. I beat this statement to death, and I still have to do it to veteran players that love to hit the "disband group" button when they get Ultimate Protogames or Proto academy. "You will never learn the content if you don't do it". That usually prompts them to stay because then they feel like it is a challenge. If they disband anyways, I can only assume that they were incapable of doing it =P. It works about 90% of the time. You are more than welcome to add me. I'll run with you, vets or normals. I am not picky, I just enjoy content. I'll PM you. Also, if you are guildless, you should join TCO (The Crescent Order). They are pretty active and there are a lot of players that are in your situation. It would help you network with people that have the same goals you do. I just helped a player there earlier tonight get the first part of his attunement done (bronze in the first 4 dungeons). Tomorrow we are going to finish the rest of it. I think TCO even has a circle you can join if you don't want to be tied to a guild. The Circle, as I understand it, is oriented around veterans helping newer players. SlyJeff can fill you in with more information if you are interested in that. | |} ---- Kinda funny statement really, queued as healer performs dps role and claims it is intended lmao I am afraid he won't make it at lvl 50 with that attitude | |} ---- Sounds cool, any character names I can message to get contact? | |} ---- ---- ---- There are loads of them that has been carried up to and through 50 content. That think that exploited speedruns is indended and the way to go.. I had a wonderful window licked with me explaining to me how you would do certain things to make the boss do less mechanics, stating it was intended using these exploits. An example would be to not break out a person on the second boss in Kel-Voreth. It was "intended" that you did not free people, so the boss wouldn't do other mechanics. Or bug the last boss into not starting the mechanics for a moment so you could pretty much burst without any harm at all. Or the old and patched away exploit on the Mordechai fight in Skullcano, where you could jump up on the rock and not have to run at all. People almost stopped doing Skullcano after the change - because they couldn't do it. Honestly, where's the fun in all that? Too high dps could break fights at times and either skip mechanics or combine them. But it's Carbine's "fault" for not fixing the bugs, but Carbine stink when they fix exploits, according to these people. The stupidity.. I would add regarding the Protogames subject, that from a Glory perspective, both Ultimate Protogames and Protogames Academy are not worth as much as the other 4 dungeons. Some people know that, and they easily farm Stormtalon for hours instead. If they only knew that they could gain so much more glory, by doing less dungeon runs.. I've talked glory multiple times and I really, really hope people start doing most of the Challenges (little flash icon in the quest log), since they do give Glory as well. The Optional Objectives does not, they give mainly some gold/silver and experience apart from the dungeon score. But it's pretty much the same kind of people that got the crappy attitude that do the sloppy speedruns. They really feel clueless at times. There are many idiots at 50, but try to stick around and filter them out and keep the good people around you. The game becomes so much better in good company! Edited January 25, 2016 by Alysion | |} ----